Presente de verões passados
by missguidedLight
Summary: Sam conta a Kurt a história de uma peça de roupa, e de um verão. - Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Dean Winchester friendship.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural pertence a Eric Kripke e à Warner; Glee pertence a Ryan Murphy, Fox e cia. Só juntei os dois pra me divertir.

Eu mesma revisei essa fic muitas vezes, mas erros sempre podem passar despercebidos. Podem avisar se encontrarem algo.

* * *

**presente de verões passados**

* * *

Quando Kurt, sentado displicentemente em sua cama e vestindo sua jaqueta favorita, o perguntou de onde aquela peça de roupa tinha vindo, Sam riu.

- Não sei se a história será a seu gosto, não me lembro de muita coisa.

- Não tem problema. Conte-me tudo o que você recordar, bonitão.

O loiro riu novamente, com gosto, porque ainda era engraçado ouvir Kurt chamando-o de "bonitão" e porque ele sempre podia apagar a leve feição de indignação do namorado – que sempre aparecia quando Kurt achava que Sam ria _dele_, não _com ele_ - com um beijo bem dado.

- OK, eu te conto. Mas antes: achei que jaquetas de couro não faziam seu tipo.

Kurt puxou de leve a lapela, olhando para o material gasto.

- Mas essa é sua. Tem o seu cheiro. E você é o meu tipo.

Sam teve que beijá-lo novamente antes de começar a contar.

**~x~**

Ele realmente não se lembrava muito daquele verão. Tinha mais ou menos sete anos e sua família ainda vivia no Kentucky. Seu pai ainda tinha histórias frescas de caçadas arriscadas para contar – e a preferida de Sam era a da caçada ao _wendigo_ (anos depois, sua mãe lhe confidenciou que era a história que ela menos gostava de ouvir, pois foi o caso que quase a fez perder o marido).

Um dia, enquanto o menino estava na cozinha e desenhava algo levemente parecido com um morcego – ou seria, se morcegos fossem azuis e vermelhos -, seu pai apareceu com um estranho alto, vestido de couro e jeans, comentando algo sobre um novo caso. Aparentemente, outro caçador, apesar de não se parecer com um caçador. Até então, os caçadores que conversavam com seu pai eram bem mais velhos e pareciam mais velhos, mas o desconhecido não lhe parecia velho.

O estranho se apresentou como Dean Winchester - o nome dele era _Dean_, disso Sam lembra-se bem – e pareceu ficar com vontade de chorar quando o garoto se apresentou, mas talvez fosse só sua memória lhe confundindo. Ele passou mais alguns minutos conversando com o Sr. Evans, e Sam se recorda de seu pai ter oferecido o quarto de hóspedes da família para o rapaz – só não consegue lembrar se a oferta foi aceita ou não.

As outras memórias do loiro são mais confusas – mostrar seus desenhos para Dean, sair com ele para tomar sorvete, ouvir histórias sobre o irmão do rapaz (_"você tem o mesmo nome do meu irmão, sabia, cara?"_), vê-lo conversando uma vez com sua mãe e fazendo a mesma cara de quando ouvira seu nome; além de conversas murmuradas das quais seu pai não deixava que participasse, mas que ele acabava escutando atrás da porta assim mesmo.

(Era um lobisomem atacando os arredores da cidade, disso ele também se lembra, e de como sua mãe dormiu abraçada com ele durante aquelas duas semanas.)

**~x~**

Kurt o interrompeu.

- Seus pais não ficavam preocupados de deixar você sair sozinho com esse rapaz? – perguntou, pensativo. – Afinal, você nunca o tinha visto, e ele era um caçador... E se o lobisomem atacasse enquanto ele estivesse com você? – os olhos azuis do rapaz se arregalaram. – Meu Deus, _e se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa com você_?

- Opa, calma, calma. Acho que eles já conheciam o Dean. Meu pai comentou que tinha caçado algumas vezes com o pai dele, deve ter sido assim. E, se não me engano, ele e o pai dele estavam entre os melhores, sabe? Tenho certeza que nada teria acontecido comigo enquanto estávamos juntos. Meus pais não confiariam nele se achassem que aconteceria.

Kurt considerou aquilo por um momento.

- Começo a ficar com ciúmes desse estranho alto do seu passado, Sam Evans.

Foram necessários mais alguns beijos para que a narração pudesse continuar e chegar à parte que Kurt queria efetivamente saber.

**~x~**

Aconteceu depois que a caçada tinha terminado – final feliz para os caçadores, nem tanto para o lobisomem. Sam se lembra de ter descoberto depois, sem querer, que era um rapaz de 16 ou 17 anos, e de ter sentido uma dor estranha. (Ele apenas pensou nisso, sem mencionar a Kurt.)

Então, Dean foi embora, quase tão de repente quanto havia chegado. Preferiu não ficar para o almoço que a Sra. Evans estava preparando, indo embora no final da manhã seguinte à caçada.

A recordação mais nítida de todas era a de sair correndo até o portão de casa para se despedir de Dean e de ter sido erguido bem alto no ar, gritando de surpresa e excitação. E de ter recebido um abraço muito apertado, cheirando a couro.

- Acho que alguém gostou bastante da jaqueta. – disse Dean, rindo, depois de colocar Sam no chão e ver que a mão do garoto ainda se pendurava à peça de roupa - Quer ficar com ela, amigão?

Sam sabe que concordou com tanto entusiasmo que ficou um pouco tonto e fez todos rirem. Demorou um pouco até que ele pudesse usar a jaqueta sem pisar na barra ou dobrar as mangas milhões de vezes, mas ele sempre a manteve com todo o cuidado e carinho, mesmo enquanto estudava no colégio interno e usava uniforme praticamente a semana toda.

**~x~**

- É, uma história digna. E pra quem disse que não se lembra de muita coisa, você falou bastante.

- Foi só o essencial.

Kurt deu uma risadinha, mas logo ficou sério novamente, brincando com o fecho da jaqueta.

- E você nunca mais viu esse rapaz? Dean?

- Depois desse verão, não. Meu pai falava com um cara chamado Bobby de vez em quando, parece que ele era pai adotivo do Dean e do irmão dele, mas ele parou de contar histórias de caçadas e dos Winchester depois que meu irmão nasceu. Disse que queria que a gente não crescesse nessa vida como eles.

A essa altura, Sam já estava deitado, com Kurt agradavelmente debruçado sobre seu peito. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Espero que o irmão desse tal Dean seja ótimo pra ele. E não o decepcione.

Sam franziu a testa.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele te deu uma coisa que te deixa feliz até hoje. Por mais que eu tenha uma ponta de ciúmes, já que o _cardigan_ que te dei ano passado só te deixou feliz porque você achou engraçado (_"mas era engraçado, Kurt, você tem que admitir"_), acho que é justo desejar que a pessoa que te deu essa lembrança tenha uma vida tão boa quanto a sua.

O riso solto nos lábios de Evans ficou mais contido, apenas uma sombra nos cantos da boca.

- É, também espero que sim.

O confortável silêncio retornou, com Kurt acariciando distraidamente os cabelos do namorado.

- Mas não será exatamente tão boa quanto a minha. – disse o loiro, finalmente.

- E por quê?

- Porque eu sou o único que tem você.

Kurt sorriu charmosamente.

- É uma grande honra, senhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Só porque eu gosto da ideia de os Evans já terem estado no ramo de caçadas sobrenaturais e de pensar no Dean encontrando alguém com o mesmo nome que o irmão dele, mas com menos mágoa no coração. E porque Hevans (aka Kum).

Hnm, reviews são apreciadíssimos.


End file.
